


Times Like These

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: A little heated, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pure Adorable Fluff, Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: "Times like now, six weeks after the death of Ryan Kane, when they're finally, finally, really, truly, safe, and lay cuddled up on Philip's bed, no space between them."





	

There were times when Lukas wanted nothing more than to kiss Philip until his lips were bruised and his eyes were blown wide.

Times when he wanted to be rough with him, but not in a bad way, only in a way he knew that Philip not-so-secretly loves. Times when he wanted to kiss him desperately and hungrily and tear at his clothes like they were fucking insults to his existence. And, in a way they were, because they were keeping Philip's beautiful, wonderful skin from him at a time he wanted nothing more than to touch Philip, soft and warm as he was.

Times when he wanted to tug him as close as possible and leave scratches on his back and hickeys on his neck, not only leaving Philip wrecked, but claiming the other boy as _his._  Which, he could do now, because everyone had managed to find out about them after the death of Ryan Kane.

Yeah, there were plenty of times like that. But, these times. Times like right now were probably his favorite.

Times like now, six weeks after the death of Ryan Kane, when they're finally, _finally,_  really, truly, safe, and lay cuddled up on Philip's bed, no space between them.

Times when their foreheads were pressed together and they breathed the same air, at the same time and Lukas wondered how he got so fucking lucky. How did this beautiful, kind, amazing boy love _him_? It baffled him.

Philip was a goddamn angel, inside and out and Lukas hated himself for have ever hurting him in any way. He didn't understand how after everything he'd done to him, Philip still loved Lukas as Lukas loved him; with every fiber of his being and every bit of his heart. And Lukas didn't doubt that. As much as he didn't understand it, he knew Philip loved him.

In the way Philip would be just as desperate as him in those other moments. In the way he could be impossibly gentle with Lukas when he started freaking out. In the way he looked at Lukas with so much happiness whenever Lukas initiated some form of affection in public. Lukas had no doubt that Philip loved him. He just didn't quite understand why.

There were moments like these when they just would stare at each other, wrapped in each other's arms. Lukas would lift a hand and brush Philip's hair out of his face and then start tracing his features. Then, over his jaw, down his neck and shoulder and ran a finger down his spine in a way that would always make Philip smile and shiver slightly.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Lukas whispered, looking at him with a small smile, the love showing clear in his eyes.

Philip smiled that small one of his, looking at Lukas a moment before answering. "Yeah, I do. And you know, I love you, too, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. As much as I don't get it," Lukas answered, kissing his nose.

Philip's almost smile at the action fell as he processed the words Lukas had said. "What?"

"I don't get it," he repeated. "I don't understand how you could be in love with me after... everything. But, I'm glad you are."

"Lukas, you were scared. And as scared as you were, you still managed to make moments when we were together and alone beautiful and sweet. I love you because of who you are, not the mistakes you've made," Philip told him, voice soft as he spoke to his boyfriend, rubbing his arm.

Lukas looked at Philip, a small smile coming onto his lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Philip shrugged, smirking a bit as he nodded playfully, letting out a small laugh. Lukas laughed as well and kissed him sweetly.

Yeah. These times were definitely his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Philkas one-shot and I really love it and I hope you guys do too.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own Eyewitness or anything you may recognize.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
